


Pikachu's new friend

by Darkus04



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus04/pseuds/Darkus04
Summary: A few years ago at Anime Los Angeles, I was challenged to draw Totoro and Pikachu within a few minutes.  Here's what came out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pikachu's new friend

" alt="Totoro and Pikachu" />


End file.
